Many pathogens have major public health and economic impact. Pathogens may be spread in the community or in a clinic or hospital setting, and multidrug resistance is a growing problem in many pathogens. Furthermore, although a presumptive clinical diagnosis can often be made through symptomology, a laboratory identification determining the etiology of a disease is critical to establish the correct course of treatment. Current tests for many pathogens are neither highly sensitive nor specific, and in some cases require an acute and convalescent patient serum (paired serum) for clear identification. Thus, a need remains for rapid, cost-effective, sensitive, and specific assays for many pathogens. In particular, there is a need for assays for diagnosing and differentiating major pathogens of childhood and neonatal infection, which cause significant neonatal mortality throughout the world.